


Please Don't Leave Me

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Broken Hearts, Crying, Drunk Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Yelling, angry, saying things they don't mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Another prompt fill from my tumblr!Anon asked for "12 & 21" which is "Established relationship fight/make up" & "Please... please, don't leave me."





	Please Don't Leave Me

When Castiel slams the door to Dean’s apartment shut and stalks down the hall to Dean’s bedroom, Dean’s stomach drops. He knew what he did was going to piss his boyfriend off, he did, but he couldn’t help himself. The damn frat guy at the bar was all over Castiel.

Dean walks into the bedroom only to find Castiel packing a bag. He has to hold onto the door frame for support at the realization that he’s planning to leave.

“Where are you going?” he asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“To my house. Where I live.” Castiel stuffs another shirt in the bag. He’s not even folding them. Dean knows how anxious Castiel gets when things aren’t in order.

“You haven’t slept there in over a month. This is your home.”

Castiel glances up at him, one of his sweaters balled up in his fist. He’s crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, eyes glazed over. “No, it’s not.”

It’s as if all the energy from Dean is sucked from his body. His knees weaken but he forces them to hold it together, walking toward Castiel. “Cas, I-”

“Don’t,” Castiel says on a sob. He quickly turns away, slapping a hand over his mouth. He’s never hidden from Dean before. They’ve been dating since Freshman year of college. Three years. Not once has Castiel pulled away. Whether it was an anxiety attack, or a sob fest, or a gross flu, Castiel always let him in.

After a shaky breath, Castiel drops his hand. He keeps facing away from Dean. “I can’t hear your excuses right now, Dean. I just – I’m not in the mood.”

“You can’t just leave!”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t!” Castiel growls, whipping around to glare at him. He’s still crying but he’s more pissed than sad now. “You can’t just go around punching guys because you’re jealous!”

“I’m not jealous! I was-”

“No.” Castiel puts up a hand. “If you’re about to say you were protecting me, fucking _save_ it. I can handle myself. You weren’t doing it to take care of me, you were doing it because you were jealous. Or maybe because you were just craving a fight. Or maybe because - surprise surprise – you’re drunk off your damn ass _again_.”

Dean wipes a hand down his face, trying to figure out a way to get out of this. They’ve been here before. More than once. Dean’s always fucking up, but Castiel always forgives him. He’s never done this before. Packed up. Yelled at Dean. He’s usually so calm. Rational. Lets Dean sleep it off and then in the morning makes him talk about feelings and shit.

This is different.

Dean feels sick.

“You shouldn’t have let him touch you,” he whispers in a dangerously low voice, feeling like a trapped animal. “I was watching from across the bar. He was all over you and you just laughed.”

“What are you implying?”

“That maybe you liked the attention a little too much, Cas.” Dean sneers at him. “Maybe you’re leaving because you’re bored of me. Is frat boy really who you want, though? I mean, he was in boat shoes and a polo shirt. Not exactly your type.”

“No, you’re right. My type is borderline alcoholic assholes who pick fights with any guy that looks my way.”

“He wasn’t _looking_ , he was _touching_!”

Castiel throws the sweater he’s been holding across the room. “Are you even listening to me? Stop it. Stop talking about him. This isn’t about him. It’s not even about tonight.”

Tossing his hands up in the air, Dean scoffs. “Then what the fuck is it about?”

“It’s about you. You can’t just do this every time you get upset!”

“Do what?”

“Push people away. Push _me_ away.”

Dean stalks toward him. “I am here, Cas. I’m _here_. I’m _trying_. What more do you want from me?”

“For you to not have to _try_ ,” Castiel whispers, back to crying. That’s when Dean realizes he has him backed against the wall. He knows Castiel isn’t scared, but he steps back anyway.

When Dean starts to feel tears burning at the back of his eyes, he panics. “You can’t leave.”

“Yes, I can. I have a right to be angry when you keep trying to ruin everything. I’m allowed to fucking leave. This isn’t even my home.”

“Just – just stop, Cas. Slow down.”

“No.”

“We can fix this.”

“No, Dean.” Castiel stops and looks at him. _Really_ looks at him. His blue eyes are so damn bright they take Dean’s breath away. His heart races as he realizes this might be the last time he sees them. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Dean stumbles back. “Do what? Me fighting? Us fighting? I’ll stop. I’ll be better. We can-”

“Stop, Dean. Just… stop.”

“Please don’t go.”

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel reaches out and cups his cheek, and that’s when Dean knows. He can feel it. Castiel is about to leave and he has no plan of returning. “But I can’t do  _ this _ anymore.”

For the first time since his mom’s funeral, Dean cries. It starts with a single tear down his cheek but then it’s like the fucking floodgates open wide. His legs give out and he collapses to his hands and knees. The first sob is choked, racking his whole body. When Castiel kneels beside him, he cries harder.

“Dean.” His name comes out watery and broken from his boyfriend’s – ex-boyfriend’s – mouth.

Without thinking, Dean is wrapping his arms tight around Castiel, pulling him in. Castiel goes willingly. They cling to each other like neither wants to let go and it gives Dean hope. At least enough to make him calm down. To stop crying and speak.

“Please, Cas.”

“Dean, it’s okay. I’m-

“No.” Dean pulls back, unable to hear him say he’s done or he’s leaving or anything else that has the power to destroy him. “Please… please, don’t leave me.”

Castiel wipes his tears away and presses a feather soft kiss against his lips. Staying near enough for Dean to feel his breath, Castiel whispers, “I’m not going to leave. I’m right here. You’re not going to lose me.”

“But – but I’m a drunk and I fight and I get jealous and I yell at you and I make you angry and I’m not worth your-”

He’s cut off with another kiss. This time, it’s hard and passionate and it knocks Dean back until Castiel is straddling him. When Castiel has his fill – at least for now – he pulls back and looks down at him.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise. But things have to change Dean.”

“I know.”

“For real this time.”

“I know.”

Castiel nibbles on his bottom lip like he’s mulling something over. Then, carefully, he says, “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Me too.”

Then a look of horror flashes on Castiel’s face and his head snaps to the side to look at the bag on Dean’s bed. “All my clothes are going to be wrinkly now.”

Laughing in relief, Dean helps Castiel to his feet and promises, “We’ll iron them together. Don’t worry.”

With the biggest smile imaginable, Castiel looks up at him and nods. “Okay. Right now, though. They can’t sit like that all night.”

“Right. Of course.” Dean presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, ya goof.”

“I love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr!  
> Destiel-love-forever


End file.
